This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The institutional portion of the INBRE grant at Bowdoin College focuses on improving infrastructure for faculty research and the level of training for students. This year all direct support went towards student research, including stipends to allow students to pursue research full time during the summer, supplies to support functional genomics research, and the purchase of biomedical electronic journal subscriptions. The INBRE grant supported 6 current undergraduate student researchers who engaged in intensive research with a faculty mentor at Bowdoin over the summer. The grant also supported the summer research of 2 students who had graduated, and who were able to bring their projects to completion. Articles based on the research of both of these students have been or will very soon be submitted for publication. During the current academic year, the research of ten undergraduates is being supported with supply funds. In addition, the INBRE grant supported the travel of 10 students who attended national conferences, including 5 student poster presentations. Finally, the grant supported the salary of a graduated senior who is conducting research full time for a year after graduation as the junior biomedical researcher. This former student is already a co-author on 2 papers that are either published or in press, and is actively working on writing an additional two papers based on his research. In addition, he has already presented his work at 4 national and regional conferences, and plans at least one more presentation before the end of the grant period.